


Salzgehalt (Und Andere Maßeinheiten für Brackwasser)

by Sonnenblumenbluetenblatt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent - Burnt Bookshop, Cooking, Crowley POV, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Quiet, Romance, Translation, Water, or unsalted angst, soft, unsweetened fluff, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenblumenbluetenblatt/pseuds/Sonnenblumenbluetenblatt
Summary: - Übersetzung -Es ist eine merkwürdige Angelegenheit, nach dem Ende der Welt mit dem Leben weiterzumachen. Crowley findet Gefallen daran das Meer zu beobachten.Edit: Dies ist eine Übersetzung von drawlights "Salinity (And Other Measurements of Brackish Water)", was leider nun gelöscht ist.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Salzgehalt (Und Andere Maßeinheiten für Brackwasser)

**Author's Note:**

> Hab versucht, so viel wie möglich von der poetischen Schreibweise des Originals beizubehalten, aber manches ist wohl leider doch zugunsten der Verständlichkeit verloren gegangen (bin halt auch beruflich keine Übersetzerin, nur ein großer Fan von Drawlights Schreibstil). Fehler / Ungenauigkeiten / merkwürdige Formulierungen tun mir leid, aber ich werde mich DEFINITIV nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Aziraphales Namen nicht übersetzt hab. Um eine sehr gute Freundin zu zitieren: "Fuck Erziraphael!"

_Wenn man sich verliebt, ist es immer schon zu spät; dēute, wie die Dichter sagen._

Anne Carson, _Eros the Bittersweet_

Erzähl mir vom Ende der Welt.

Erzähl mir vom Danach. Über wen werden Geschichten erzählt? Wir könnten stundenlang über Achilles reden, wir wissen alles, was man jemals über Elektra wissen kann. Wir sind fasziniert von Schmerz, erforschen ihn wie mit einer kleinen Sonde.

Das hier sind die South Downs, und es zieht Crowley immer wieder zum Hafen. Es gibt hier unten nicht viel zu tun, oder? Er war schon in allen Bars und Plattenläden. Er war an den Rändern dieses Ortes, dieses langweiligen Dorfes, hat seine Rosen terrorisiert, bis sie kapitulierten. Darum ist er zu den Docks gegangen, sein Körper wie eine Peitschenschnur. (Er ist zuallererst eine Schlange, immer eine Schlange. Schlangen liegen nur dann gerade ausgestreckt, wenn sie tot sind, und darum bewegt sich sein Körper wie eine Schlange. Wie eine Apostrophe oder ein Komma, vom Schlendern und Schreiten zu einem seltsamen und plötzlichen Zusammenrollen um sich selbst.) Er ist jetzt vornübergebeugt, mit dem Kopf über dem Wasser, und hält Ausschau nach Wasserspinnen und Algen, dem Platschen eines Fisches. Sein Haar, das einem Roten Riesen gleicht (die Farbe eines sterbenden Sterns), vom Meereswind erfasst. Hat seine Lederschuhe ermahnt, nein, angewiesen nicht nass zu werden, das Sickern des Salzes nicht zu spüren. Du musst in Gezeitentümpeln vorsichtig sein, geh nicht barfuß. Die Ränder deiner Haut, ungeschützt vor den Felsen, wird leicht aufgerissen. Behalte deine Sandalen an, deine Lederschuhe. Mach dich nicht verwundbar.

Er hat Wasser schon immer gemocht. Gott war damals wirklich Feuer und Flamme gewesen, beim Erfinden des Wassers. Crowley war einmal eine Schlange gewesen, obwohl er heutzutage Arme und Beine vorzieht. Eine Schlange auf ihrem Bauch, zusammengerollt im Schilf am Rand eines Flusses. Ja, durchs Wasser, durch das Moos, auch durch den Schlamm.

Wie läuft es ab? Der Fall? Das Stolpern? Das vage-nach-unten-Schlendern? Es beginnt mit den Falten im Gesicht. Sie sind da, um Aziraphales Augen herum, da auf dem Kinn und auch auf der Wange. Das wattige Kräuseln seines Haars, wie eine Pusteblume. Dieses halbe, unsichere Lächeln, diese verstohlenen Blicke. Crowley und sein Hunger. Kannst du es denn einem verhungernden Mann vorwerfen, dass er nach dem Tisch greift? _Ich werde es dieses Mal nicht wieder tun, nicht noch einmal_. (Er starrt sein Höllenhaar wütend an, kritisiert seinen merkwürdigen Kiefer und seine schmale Nase.)

Aber trotzdem, es zählt nicht. Es zählt nie. Was wir im Spiegel sehen, zählt nie. Es vergehen nie mehr als zwanzig Minuten bevor Crowley sich dabei ertappt, sich lebhaft mit Aziraphale zu unterhalten in dem Versuch, dieses schalkhafte Grinsen herauszukitzeln (kein guter Gesichtsausdruck für einen Engel, aber Crowley ist davon begeistert). _Ich benehme mich lächerlich, wenn du dabei bist._ Es ist unmöglich, er würde seine Augen auskratzen, wenn das helfen würde. Er denkt nicht daran, an dieses üble Verlangen. (Er denkt immer daran.) Er hat den Strom seines Bewusstseins drangsaliert, um dieses verschmutzte Verlangen, den stetigen Fluss des _Verlangens_ (und Schlimmerem), wegzuschicken, irgendwohin in die Tiefe. In den Grundwasserspiegel. Ungesehen. Unangezapft. _Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir davon erzählen würde?_ (Unmöglich zu wissen.)

Die Schatten werden länger. Er sollte sich auf den Rückweg machen.

Er hat versprochen heute Abend zu kochen.

* * *

Der seltsamste Tanz besteht aus zwei Zügen auf paralleler Strecke, die versuchen sich gegenseitig durch die Fenster zu schauen. Zwei Gewässer, die versuchen ihre gegenseitige Tiefe zu erraten. Wie fragt man danach? Wie sagt man, _Ich bin einhundertvierundsiebzig Meter tief. Mein Salzgehalt ist 35 auf tausend Teile Wasser. Und du?_

Ich werde dir sagen, wie wir es machen. Das Bleilot, dieses Stück weißes Vinylseil mit einem Bleigewicht am Ende. Wir lassen das lange Seil ins Wasser fallen, messen, wie tief es ist. Dadurch wissen wir von Orten, wo wir noch nie gewesen sind. Nein, ich habe es nicht gespürt, aber ich habe mein Bleilot ins Wasser geworfen und habe den Grund des Ozeans mit einem Stück Blei gefühlt. Es gibt jetzt andere Wege das zu tun, elektronische Geräte, die Echos zum Boden schicken. Ausgesendet und zurückgeworfen. Aber die sind fehlbar. Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht, nicht wirklich. Wir messen das Unbekannte immer noch genau wie die alten Griechen, wie die Römer. Du und ich, dieses kleine Boot, diese Länge Schnur.

Worüber werden Geschichten erzählt? Die weitbereiste See, die ausgemessenen Tiefen. Wir vergessen diese stillen Stellen, die Buchten und die Küste, Tümpel sachten Wassers. Ödipus bekommt alles, weißt du. Die Geschichten und die Krone auch. Niemand spricht von einem kleinen Häuschen, von Baucis und ihren Pasteten, von Philemon und seinen Fischernetzen. Niemand erinnert sich an die Geschichte von der ruhigen See.

Darum, nur einmal, lass uns hinschauen.

* * *

Er steht in der Küche und schaut den Topf böse an. Lass mich erklären, warum.

Sie waren, natürlich, betrunken gewesen. Es war nicht _nur_ Crowleys Schuld (nicht dieses Mal). Aziraphale war derjenige gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte die Weinkiste mit dem 2007 Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon zu öffnen. ( _„Engel, Engel, du kennst mich und Kalifornien. Such dir was anderes aus.“_ Aber Aziraphale hatte darauf bestanden.) Falls Crowley, nach ein paar Flaschen, vorgeschlagen hat sich als nächstes die wirklich edlen Sauternes-Weine vorzunehmen, kann man das nicht nur ihm vorwerfen.

Ja, sie waren sehr sehr sehr betrunken gewesen, als Crowley eine der Fragen aus seiner Jackentasche ausgesucht hatte, eine der kleinen, nie besprochen aus Angst, dass sie genauso missverstanden werden könnten, wie sie gemeint sind. Aus Angst, dass sie zu verräterisch sind, zu offensichtlich. „Ich schulde dir jedenfalls noch eins meiner dämonischen Wunder für diesen Wein, weißt du.“

„Oh“, sagt Aziraphale und spielt mit seinem Ärmel herum. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich würde ihn mit niemand anderem teilen.“

„Nein, such dir was aus. Alles, was du willst.“ Crowley denkt daran Sterne zu stehlen und sie in seiner Brusttasche zu verstecken, er denkt daran noch einmal mit Aziraphale zu dem Café am Linken Ufer zu gehen. Er denkt daran die Pieta zu stehlen (vielleicht nicht das – er hatte einmal die Mona Lisa mitgehen lassen, hatte sie nur auf Aziraphales Stirnrunzeln hin zurückgebracht).

Dann hatte Aziraphale den Mund zu diesem seltsamen Lächeln verzogen. Ein kleines Lächeln, das Zurückziehen, wieder das Lächeln. Der Blick zu Crowley. „Ich möchte dich kochen sehen.“

„Zeit, den Wein stehenzulassen, Engel.“

„Ich meine es ernst.“

„Du bist wohl verrückt. Wir könnten zu dem Sushi-Restaurant gehen, das in Osaka, mit den frischen -“

„Crowley.“

Crowley betrachtet sehr intensiv sein Glass und fragt sich, ob der Wein halluzinogene Eigenschaften davon bekommen hat, dass er zu lange in Aziraphales übernatürlich dunstigem Buchladen gelagert war. „Welche Art von Kochen?“

Dieses lächerliche, absurde, _wundersame_ Lächeln. Wie eine Blume zur Sonne. Morgendämmerung. „Irgendeine.“ Aziraphale hält inne. „Oder traust du es dir etwa nicht zu, mein Lieber?“

„Hör mal, wenn du eine Blutvergiftung bekommst, gib nicht mir die Schuld.“

* * *

Das Cottage ist in den South Downs.

Aziraphale hatte eine Unterkunft gebraucht. Der Buchladen in London war niedergebrannt. Der Aschehaufen ist nicht wiedererkennbarer als die alten Hexen auf dem Scheiterhaufen, nicht offensichtlicher als die Toten in ihren Totenfeuern. Crowley hatte natürlich seine Wohnung angeboten, doch Aziraphale hatte seine Lippen zu dieser merkwürdigen Schlangenlinie geformt und ihm unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass Crowleys Wohnung, genau genommen, _trostlos_ war. (Einfach lächerlich. An gutem Geschmack ist nichts _Trostloses_. Was weiß ein spießiger Engel ohne Plan von Lou Reed schon über das Konzept von _gutem Geschmack_?)

Also hier, das Cottage auf den sanften Kalkhügeln, das Durcheinander von Himmelsblau und Grün und nichts, überhaupt nichts von der Enge der U-Bahn, vom Geruch eines Pubs nach Pisse und Essig, von Abfall, der vom Wind aus den überfüllten Mülltonnen geweht wird. Hier gibt es zu viel Sonne, zu viel Helligkeit, ohne hohe Gebäude um sie zu blockieren. Crowley und seine zu dunkle Jacke, sein merkwürdig langes Selbst, ein wunder Punkt im Hellen.

Und dann ist da Aziraphale, weiß wie die Kalkhügel und hartnäckig. Er ist ein weißer Fleck um die Ecke, eine Überraschung von einem Lächeln. Dieser weichgezeichnete Mund und diese soliden Schultern. Crowley runzelt die Stirn, ein Jucken zwischen den Schultern. Er kann es nicht erreichen, nicht ganz, und kratzt seinen Rücken an der Wand. Aziraphale war so zufrieden gewesen, so enthusiastisch darüber, hier eine Wohnung einzurichten. Natürlich ist es nicht _für immer_ (man kann kein Für Immer versprechen, wenn es tatsächlich eine realistische Möglichkeit ist). Aber nur, solange Aziraphale sein kleines Geschäft eröffnet, seinen neuen kleinen Dorfbuchladen. Natürlich hatte Crowley gesagt, _ja, sicher, ich komme für eine Weile_. Sorge dafür, dass die Fenster gesichert sind, die Pflanzen eingeschüchtert und der Boden gefegt.

Ja, nur für den Moment.

Und irgendwie hat ihn das hierher geführt, in die Küche, vor dem Fenster stehend, mit seinen Händen in Salzwasser. Er macht Kohlrouladen, _Sarmale_. Zuerst legst du die Blätter in Salzwasser ein. Nimm ein bisschen Kohl und zieh jedes Blatt ab. Behalte die guten, wirf die zerrissenen deinem Hund vor. Crowley, mit seinen schnell arbeitenden Fingern, hebt sie für den Kompost auf (Aziraphale hatte darauf bestanden). Da steht ein Topf mit kochendem Salzwasser auf dem Herd. Du brauchst sie nicht lange zu kochen, vielleicht drei Minuten.

Der Kohl fällt in seinen Händen auseinander. Die Rouladen lassen sich nicht vernünftig aufrollen, ganz und gar nicht wie diejenigen, die er und Aziraphale einmal gegessen hatten (ein Tisch in Sighișoara, zwischen ihnen eine Flasche, während sie auf die mittelalterliche ummauerte Stadt geschaut hatten, auf die Türme und Kirchen, auf das Geburtshaus von Vlad Țepeș, auf das lange Stück Fluss in der Sonne, den Târnava Mare). Er ist wutentbrannt. Das könnte so einfach geregelt werden, so einfach erledigt werden mit einem bisschen Vorstellungskraft. (Aber Aziraphale hatte Crowley gebeten zu kochen. Wie ein Mensch. Wie ein Sterblicher.)

_Mist Mist verfluchter Mist, Mist. Ich kann diesen Fraß nicht servieren. Das hier ist furchtbar._

Aber Aziraphale hatte ihn darum gebeten. Das ist der Haken.

Crowleys Gesicht läuft knallrot an. Die Verbindung zwischen seinem Gehirn und seinem Mund ist getrennt. _Warte,_ will er sagen, _ich hab das durchdacht_. Es ist wie das Rippenfell, dass das Herz von der Lunge trennt, wie die silberne Haut, die Sehnen verbindet. Ja, auf der einen Seite sein Mund, aus dem lässige Worte kommen, träger Slang, träge Witze. Sein Inneres ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er beobachtet sich wie von einiger Entfernung aus und verzieht das Gesicht. Was hat er vergessen? Die Dualität von Blau. Blau ist ruhig, friedlich wie der Himmel im Sommer. Wild wie ein Sturm auf dem Ozean. Geordnet wie Eis, und doch ist der heißeste Teil genau in der Mitte der Flamme blau. Schau auf die Bartstoppeln da auf der Wange, um den Mund herum. Die gerade Nase, die blassen Augen. _Gott, du bist so verdammt schön_. (Er darf das nicht denken, er sündigt gegen die Hölle. Er sollte das nicht denken; das hat er so lange schon gewusst. Hat immer gegen das Wissen angekämpft. _Ich gehöre zu dir_.) Er fühlt sich schwach bei dem Anblick, weil ihm das Blut in den Kopf rauscht, von seinem Herzen nach außen gedrückt. Wie eine Pflanze, die sich in der Sonne auseinanderrollt.

Wir vergessen das Brackige. Besessen von den Extremen, den fernen Gegensätzen in unseren Erfahrungen, dem See und dem Meer. Süßwasser und Salzwasser. Wir vergessen die Mitte, das Dazwischen, das Ich-weiß-es-nicht. Es ist absurd die Mitte zu beurteilen, sie muss schließlich existieren. Es muss eine Mischung geben, den Bereich in der Mitte. Wir gehen nicht den ganzen Weg an der Themse entlang, von Battersea nach Gravesend, und schreien nicht das Brackwasser an _sich verflucht nochmal zu entscheiden_. (Wir sagen nicht _du musst dich entscheiden. Das eine oder das andere, bist du drinnen oder bist du draußen_?)

_Ich will dich. Auch die Morgen. Ich möchte dir dabei zusehen, wie du dir dein lächerliches Toast mit Butter und dieser eklig süßen Erdbeermarmelade machst. Ich möchte dich auf dem Wasser sehen, im Heck eines Bootes. Sogar die Sonne, wenn du die Sonne willst, lass uns die auch haben. (Ich will dich auch auf andere Art und Weise. Ich könnte lügen, aber wozu? Ich will dich auch, wenn du verletzlich und roh bist ohne deine Schutzwälle, ich will deine Zähne auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich möchte, dass sich unsere Stimmbänder ineinander verfangen. Ich bin kein Heiliger, ich bin nie nie nie ein Heiliger gewesen, also kann dich dieses üble Verlangen nicht überraschen.)_

Er ist sich nicht sicher, wann es passieren wird, ob es passieren wird. Es ist schwer zu sagen, oder? Es ist immer einfach viel viel viel zu viel in eine Hand auf der Schulter hineinzuinterpretieren, in ein Lächeln, darin, dass Aziraphale wegen eines weiteren von Crowleys schalkhaften dämonischen _Wundern_ grinst. Aber wenn der Tag halb herum ist, wenn Aziraphale vier Stunden lang nicht in seinem vollgestopften, staubigen Buchladen gewesen ist, ist sich Crowley sicher, dass er es falsch verstanden hat. Ja, er hat sich getäuscht. _Du warst immer schon echt gut darin, dich komplett zu täuschen, oder?_

Die Tür fällt hinter Aziraphale ins Schloss. Heftig, aber nicht absichtlich. Crowley verzieht das Gesicht. Aziraphale vergisst immer die Tür sanft zu schließen, wenn er eine gute Lieferung bekommen hat. Zu sehr erfüllt mit Begierde und Begeisterung, zu sehr erfüllt von der Sonne, wie eine Tasse, die im Regen stehen gelassen wurde und kurz davor ist, überzulaufen.

„Crowley, das riecht _fabelhaft_.“

„Naja, klar“, sagt er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Geh die Termiten segnen oder so, was auch immer ihr Engel so macht.“ (Nachdem Aziraphale die Küche verlassen hat, atmet Crowley tief ein, saugt den Geruch tief in sich hinein, tief in seine Lungen. Bewahrt ihn auf, sicher und wohlbehalten.)

* * *

_„Ich möchte dich kochen sehen.“_ (Etwas Selbstgemachtes. Etwas, das nur von Crowley ausgeht. Nichts, was aus dem Äther gezaubert wurde. Nichts, was beschafft oder ihm gegeben wurde. Etwas von seinen Händen Gemachtes.)

Er betrachtet seine Hände. Hält sie hoch, spreizt sie vor dem Hintergrund der schiefernen Zimmerdecke. Seine Hände sind immer gleich, Tag für Tag. Sie sind sauber, aber befleckt. Seine langen und trägen Finger, seine Knöchel, die Venen und Sehnen, die langsam ein bisschen sichtbarer werden. Ja, ein bisschen, er kennt das Alter seines Körpers nicht, aber hält es hier an, irgendwo bei vierzig. Da ist ein Hautfetzen am Ringfinger, da sind Belladonna-Flecken an der Seite, auf den rauen Stellen.

Belladonna, diese grüne Pflanze, die vor Chlorophyll krank ist, krank vor Gift. Crowley ist ein Gärtner und hat eine Belladonna in seinem Schlafzimmer. Er kennt sich mit Gift so gut aus wie Aziraphale mit der Dewey-Dezimalklassifikation. Ja, er kennt sie gut, weiß, wie man die Blätter auseinanderzieht und den Stiel schält. Wie man die Samen zerdrückt. Er weiß, dass man sich danach nicht die Finger ablecken darf, dass die Blätter und Beeren für einen ausgewachsenen Mann giftig sind, dass Livia sie vielleicht einmal in Augustus‘ Wein getropft hatte. Es ist nicht so, als hätte Gift eine _Wirkung_ auf ihn. Das ist einer der kleinen Vorteile seines Jobs als Dämon, die ganze Sache mit der _Unsterblichkeit_. Was kann ihm schon etwas anhaben; was kann seine Unsterblichkeit verkürzen? Nur Weihwasser und andere gesegnete Dinge. (Aziraphale ist ein Engel, besteht aus heiligen Dingen. Crowley weiß nicht, wie es wäre ihn zu küssen, Mund auf Mund. Wenn ihn Weihwasser verbrennt, was kann er schon vom Süßwasser-Mund eines Engels erwarten?)

Er denkt über das Kochen nach.

Es gibt so viele Rezepte für Herzen. Schneide sie in Würfel, dünste sie an, gare sie, ja. Ein bisschen Salz, ein bisschen Säure. Petersilie und Thymian auch. Du kannst sie weichklopfen wie einen Tintenfisch. Bleib da stehen, halt Abstand. Schlag das Untier immer und immer und immer wieder auf den Edelstahltisch. Danach wird es sich gut kochen lassen; man wird es gut essen können.

Ja, all das wären bessere Dinge gewesen als das, was er stattdessen mit seinem Herzen gemacht hat.

* * *

„Das war wunderbar.“ Aziraphale legt seine Gabel zur Seite so, wie er es immer tut, wenn er sein Gericht besonders genossen hat. Er legt sie mit den Spitzen nach unten auf exakt zehn Uhr auf dem weißen Teller ab. Mit seinen Händen und dem Stück seiner gefalteten Stoffserviette klopft er ungesehene Krümel von sich ab. „Es erinnert mich an diesen einen Tag in Rumänien. Da haben wir auch Kohlrouladen gegessen, oder?“

_Ja_. Crowley zuckt mit den Achseln, seine Schultern bilden zu spitze Winkel, zwischen denen sich der dunkle Stoff von Knochen zu Knochen spannt. „Vielleicht, du weißt schon. Hab ich es irgendwo aufgeschnappt.“

„Wann war das? Dieser Tag damals?“

„Irgendwann im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert.“

„Ach ja, Vlad und die Türken.“ Aziraphale nickt wissend, mit diesem sanften Lächeln über den Kanten. Über die Tischkante, die Abgrenzung eines Weinglases. Getrennte Nationalstaaten. Engel und Dämon. (Salz- und Süßwasser; Meer und Himmel.) „Auf welcher Seite warst du?“

Crowley runzelt die Stirn. „Ähm – ich weiß es nicht mehr.“

„Du und Vlad habt euch ziemlich gut verstanden.“

„Oh, er war ein netter Kerl. Echt öde, das fünfzehnte Jahrhundert. War nicht _ganz_ so schlimm wie das vierzehnte, aber ernsthaft, Engel, es hat sich _so_ gezogen.“

„Weißt du“, Aziraphale schwenkt sein Glass. Wein wie Wellen. Wie ertrinkende Wellen. „Ich dachte, ihr zwei wärt -“

„Was? Du meinst doch nicht -“

Aziraphale ist ein bisschen errötet. Nur seine Nasenspitze und die Wangenknochen. Ein Pinselstrich auf dem Ohr. Wenn man etwas auswendig gelernt hat, nimmt man die kleinsten Veränderungen wahr. Crowley starrt ihn an. „Naja, ihr wart euch _wirklich_ nah.“

„Satan, verschone mich.“ Crowley dehnt die Silben aus. „Absolut niemals.“

„Du meinst niemals niemals?“ Aziraphale hält inne. „Herrje, schon gut. Ich hätte selbstverständlich nicht fragen sollen.“

„Niemals. Nie.“

„Oh.“

Crowley leert sein Glas in einem Zug. Er wird Jahrtausende brauchen, bevor er wieder ein Kohlblatt sehen kann. Vielleicht wird er es zur Evolution nötigen, nur um es loszusein.

* * *

Das Cottage ist am Wasser. Da ist der Hafen, an der Mündung, wo der Fluss sich ins Meer ergießt. Diese seltsame Mischung aus Salzwasser und Süßwasser, dieses Brackgemisch. Man kann nicht vorhersagen, was du vorfinden wirst. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen von Welten, von zwei Dingen, die nicht zusammengehören. Es fasziniert ihn, diese Ränder und Übergänge. Seine Augen, die saurem Regen gleichen, sind unnatürlich, er kann bis zum Meeresgrund sehen, wenn er will. Also schaut er, was sonst gibt es zu tun? Er beobachtet Seegras und Welse, Barsche und Heringe. Er misst den Salzgehalt mit seinem Atem, mit seinen Pupillen.

Er ist eine Salzsäule. Lots Frau hatte gezweifelt und sich umgedreht. Crowley hatte einmal Zweifel aus seinem Mund tropfen lassen, war gefallen, weil er Fragen gestellt hatte. Er ist immer noch voller Zweifel, immer noch unsicher, immer noch gequält vom _Drang zu wissen_. Er denkt ans Erforschen. Daran, ein Seil ins Wasser fallen zu lassen. Er könnte das mit jedem Menschen machen, die Gedanken jedes einzelnen lesen.

Aber nicht mit diesem Fluss. Der Fluss Aziraphale, aus Süßwasser bestehend und sachte.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde“, sagt der Fluss, der neben ihm steht. Crowley ist ein bisschen größer, schaut herüber auf bauschiges watte-weißes Haar. Wie eine Pusteblume.

„Ach, ich gebe den Fischen nur etwas zum Nachdenken, du weißt schon.“

„Crowley“, sagt Aziraphale, mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, immer noch außer Atem vom Gehen. „Sei einfach still.“

Crowley blinzelt. „Was?“

Du siehst, das ist das, was man über Flüsse wissen muss. Das Meer wird niemals hineinfließen, der Fluss fließt immer weiter. Das Süßwasser ist dasjenige, das zuerst anklopft, in der Bucht, und sagt _hallo hallo bist du da? Darf ich hereinkommen?_ Aziraphale ist wie eine Welle, die nach der Schneeschmelze überschwappt, er zieht an Crowleys grauem Schal und da, Mund auf Mund, passen ihre Lippen zusammen wie ein Buch in seinen Platz im Regal. Verzweifelte Finger, die sich aneinander festklammern, der Zusammenstoß von Stille und Nichts und keinen Worten. Es gibt keine Worte. Seine Augen schmerzen, sein Mund schmerzt, _ja ja ja ja ich liebe dich_.

(Vielleicht hat er aus Versehen gebetet.)

(Er ist jedenfalls nicht verbrannt.)

„Ist das in Ordnung?“, fragt Aziraphale seinen Mund, legt ihm die Worte hinein.

„Ja.“ _Ja, immer ja, bitte bitte bitte_. Wer kann schon einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn da ein Körper gegen deinen lehnt? Ein Echo von der anderen Seite eines Tals, Herz zu Herz, Puls zu Puls, diese Mischung von uns beiden zusammen. Du und ich, ich und du. Bitte.

„Du sagst Bescheid, wenn es das nicht ist, oder?“ (Gespiegeltes Zögern.)

„Mach ich.“ _Immer, es wird sich immer richtig anfühlen._

Am Anfang war nichts. Das wissen wir, weil wir das Licht gemessen haben. Es gab einen gleichförmigen Zustand, ein gigantisches Gas, dichter gedrängt als vorstellbar. Einen Tag ohne Gestern. Ja, dann den Urknall, die Explosion nach außen, die Erschaffung von Materie. Ja, das Universum war geschaffen worden und existierte dann im Nichts, im schwarzen All. Erst Milliarden Jahre später würden die ersten Lichtpartikel entstehen. Ja, es gab eine Zeit vor dem Licht. Ja, _es werde Licht_.

Wenn wir uns nur die Seen und das Meer anschauen, vergessen wir die Gezeitentümpel. Lass uns das Brackwasser anschauen. Das Meer und der Fluss, diese brackige Mischung aus beiden. Finger und Münder und Stirnen, die sich berühren. Die sanfte Berührung von Mund auf Augenlid, von Zunge auf Schlüsselbein. Nicht alle Kanten sind scharf, manchmal sind die Linien breit, manchmal gibt es dazwischen Orte, wo wir uns ein kleines Zuhause einrichten können, mit einer kleinen Küche, wo du und ich im ruhigen und unbeschriebenen Raum wohnen können. Nur wir beide zusammen.

Es gibt das Ende der Welt.

Aber du siehst, es gibt auch ein _Danach_.


End file.
